Bandits and the Jewel of Luck 1
Event Start: 9/28/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 10/04/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Bandits and the Jewel of Luck Part1 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 09/28 17:00 to 10/04 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 10/05 17:00 to 10/11 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get a helping with these. Additional Personal Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Additional Team Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Ittosai (2x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Story * Opening Narrator: At Galado's Mansion... Galado: "A Steam Bandit?" Narrator: A letter had arrived to Galado, declaring that her jewel 'Schizanthus' will be the next target. Galado: "Hurry! Anyone will do! Bring them all here! Money is not a problem!" Neo: "Schizanthus' of good fortune... Unlike Galado who is loaded. We have no luck, no money, no jewels. Mercenary is our way of livelihood." player_name: (Neo is staring afar...) L: "I'm bored!" Neo: "L, work properly!" L: "But..." player_name: (L looks around excitedly. It is rare to step inside such a gorgeous mansion.) Neo: "....Ok. I will keep guard here player_name. Why don't you take L for a walk. Of course I expect you to be on watch at all times." L: "I can go on a walk? Yipee! Hurry, player_name!" player_name: (I was dragged to a walk by L.) Narrator: Galado's Garden player_name: (We have been walking for quite some time.) L: "Ohhhh! A hole!" player_name: (A mysterious hole gapes open where L is pointing. I could easily fit through...) L: "Come on! Let's tale a peek!" player_name: (?! L hurriedly climbed into the hole in the garden. Who knows what is down there! I must follow!) Hide & Seek"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Schizanthus is mine!" Galado: "Please wait, Hide & Seek! You can have all the money you want! But no tthat...! Hide & Seek: "Talk to my hand! Let's go now!" Narrator: CRASSHHHHHHH The window glass shatters on the ground. Galado: "Hurry! Chas them now!" Narrator: Despite Galado's attempt Hide & Seek disappeared into the night. Chersh: (Oops! No time to be looking for other jewelry! I better hurry back to the steam engine. Hm? Foot steps? Did someone use this escape route?) Hide & Seek: "Everybody aboard? Ok! Let's roll!" Chersh: (I peered in the existing hole and heard our leader's voice.) Narrator: THUD THUD THUD... Chersh: "Huh? They are leaving without me?!" Narrator: Steam Engine Bandit Chersh. The poor girl was left alone as the steam engine dove deep into the Under where their lair stands. Chersh: "W, Wait...!" * Episode 1 Narrator: 100 years ago. A railway was under construction to connect the Empire and the Under. However the plan disappeared with the death of Genesis. The Steam Engine created then was now the lair of the bandits. Hide & Seek: "Damn it...!" Crew Member: "What's up, boss?" Hide & Seek: "What's up? This jewel is a fake! How dare they do this to me! And it seems there was a rat." Narrator: Hide & Seek's gaze pierces the captive rats. But the blue rat did not seem to mind at all. L: "Wow! IS this really running? This is my first time on a steam engine!" player_name: "..." Hide & Seek: "I'm glad you enjoy our lair so much. But why are you here? Depending on who you are..." L: "Why am I here? Hmmm..." Narrator: L told them about the hole in the garden... L: "And that is why I am here! So I have no bad intentions at all!" Hide & Seek: "My bad for making that hole in the garden." Dute: "Someone suggested that the more points of access the better. That was such a good idea, huh?" Hide & Seek: "Cut the sarcasm Dute! This is all a part of my plan!" Dute: "Sure, sure." Crew Member: "But what are we going to do? We can't just let them go." Hide & Seek: "Now that they know of our lair It is not that simple." L: "What! I can't go home? I...I would be very sad..." Hide & Seek: "We really have no choice." Crew Member: "Why don't we make them our member?" Hide & Seek: "That could be a solution..." Dute: "But boss? Where is Chersh? Hide & Seek: "Chersh must be stuck in the mansion." Dute: "What shall we do?" Hide & Seek: "It's her responsibility for not getting back. Bandits that get stuck are of no need to us!" Dute: "Really? You're one to talk. You were the one who left her there by accident. I think that is rather lame for a boss." Hide & Seek: "Lame? Me?" Dute: "And we have to go back for the real Schizanthus. If we have to go back anyways, lets pick up Chersh while we are at it. Keep it cool." Hide & Seek: "...Cool, huh? You have a point, Dute. Listen up! The Steam Engine Bandits will return to the mansion to steal Schizanthus. Bring your best game!" Crew Member: "Yeah!!!!!" Narrator: Meanwhile at the mansion... Chersh: "Nooooo!" Narrator: Sounds of whips and screams where echoing through the mansion. * Episode 2 Chersh: "Stoooopppp!" Neo: "What was that scream?!" Narrator: Neo rushed to see who was in pain and saw Galado and the mercenaries whipping a girl mercilessly. Neo: "?! What on earth are you doing!" Mercenary A: "Oh, it's you. I found this bandit looking lost. Her name is Chersh." Mercenary B: "I am working on making her reveal the lair. Miss Galado is teaching her a lesson." Galado: "Just Give it up already!" Narrator: WHIP! Chersh: "Argh...I Will never...!" Galado: "I don't like stubborn girls. Hurry now. Or I will destroy you." Narrator: WHIP!! Chersh: "Noooooo!" Neo: "W, wait! She is just a girl!" Galado: "Hm?" Neo: "Stop it! Do you have no mercy?" Galado: "Mercy? For stealers?" Neo: "There are such things as limits!" Galado: "...You are hired by me you peasant. Do you wish. To join her and be whipped?!" Narrator: As Galado turned to whip Neo, an explosion BLASSTTTTT! The mansion rocked with a large explosion. Galado: "What on earth..." Neo: "It seems to be from the garden!" Narrator: Everyone apart from Chersh rushes to the corridor. What awaited us was the garden ablaze. Neo: "What on..." Mercenary A: "Those devils!" Mercenary B: "Why would they..." Galado: "You! Why are you just standing there! Do you not see this?! Go take out that fire at once!" Mercenary Kanji: "Yes Ma'am!" Narrator: Seeing the staff run to extinguish the fire Galado returned to her room. Neo: "Are you not going?" Galado: "It must be the Steam Engine Bandits. I have more to interrogate from that girl." Neo: "You are still...?!" Galado: "Heaven knows." Neo: (I can't allow such monstrosity!) Narrator: Neo follows Galado to stop her...only to find Galado shaking in anger. Galado: "She is gone...!" Narrator: Instead of the girl lay a letter, accompanied by a red rose. Neo: "What does it say?" Galado: "Give it to me! We have the real jewel...?! No...!" Neo: "Hey...!" Narrator: Galado shoved Neo out of the way and ran out of the room.